Nuestros Pequeños ¿¡Que hicieron Qué?
by Matsu Katski
Summary: Han pasado varios años desde la ultima guerra ninja y todos los héroes favoritos tienen a sus pequeños pero que pasara cuando los pequeños pregunten por el pasado de sus padres? el que no saben y ellos y la aldea les esconde? Pero eso los llevara a un enorme problema solo por su curiosidad. Descubrirán por que nadie les habla de eso? y que clase de problema encontraran?. ch 6 up!
1. ¿Los Hijos de Gaara?

Bueno primero que nada un saludo a todos y bueno e aqui yo publicando mi historia que primero si a algunos se les hace familiar el titulo es por el hecho de que es una historia que publique en otro sitio y no e terminado al igual que otra mas que estoy dispuesta a terminar ahora por que no tengo que ir ya a la escuela pero mis cosas personales siguen medio buenas asi que e de mencionar que **NO ES ROBO O ALGO ASI ESTA HISTORIA ES MIA! **y para que no digan que no el usuario esta en y es **AAMH Matsu** y si las preguntas de por que no la e continuado surgen bueno todo es personal asi que realmente lo siento mucho y bueno ademas de que perdi el cuaderno y no lo e encontrado hasta ahora pero e de seguir publicando esta historia y actualizarla hasta donde no lo hice en el otro sitio devido a que aqui hay mas publico querido y bueno ademas de que el tema lo cerraron por lo mismo de que no actualize asi que no puedo escribir mas hasta donde lo deje pero si sigo viva e! y en cuanto termine esta continuare con la otra llamada _Recuerdos perdidos..¿Casualidad o destino? _esa llevo pocos capitulos y la verdad la pare por que no me viene imaginacion a la mente pero como sea por si tenian alguna duda aqui empieza esta historia e de mencionar que hay mas parejas pero no dire cuales por divercion xD lo que si es que va sentrado en GxM pero si hay de los demas no se me pongan jaja y sin mas espero que les guste mucho espero sus rewies que son lo que me hara mas feliz y si tiene exito la continuare aun mas pero bueno espero que guste que no llegara lo bueno aun en este capi y dejandome de tanta palabreria a lo idiota aqui esta ^^

**NOTA DE AUTOR: LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN AUN QUE QUISIERA QUEDARME CON EL PELIRROJO SEXY ASI QUE LAMENTABLEMENTE COMO NO SON MIOS PUES NIMODO =P.**

* * *

**Capitulo 1 ¿los hijos de Gaara?**

Era una mañana normal en la aldea se Suna, muy fresca a la vez que calurosa una hora aproximadamente de las 9 de la mañana se asomaba el sol a punto de llegar lo mas alto de el cielo a una casa muy bonita por fuera que parecía estar hecha de arena muy bien decorada y bastante grande por dentro.

Adentro una chica o mas bien ya mujer de unos 28 años de un cabello castaño que le llegaba a la altura de los hombros con una bonita figura de tes blanca, ojos color negro intenso como la noche, una cara bastante tierna y un carácter muy dulce esperando en las escaleras de su hogar.

"Niños vayámonos, es tarde, y saben que su odia la in puntualidad." alzo la voz la castaña que cargaba algo parecido a un recipiente en forma de calabaza hecha de arena en su espalda.

"Mami!, Gatsu no se apura y esta molestando!"se oyó el grito desde arriba de una pequeña niña en respuesta al llamado.

una pequeña de unos 7 años de edad por lo menos ,con un cabello castaño a la luz de la noche y que tornaba rojo a la luz del día. Un color de ojos poco común era un verde agua marina en los bordes y un Negro como la noche por lo demás.

"Gatsu deja de molestar a Tsuri y bajen ya" volvió a alzar la voz la castaña muy tranquilamente sin sorprenderse mucho de esos dos enanos.

"pero no estoy haciendo nada..." se escucho asegurar al pequeño niño con un tono serio y frió desde el cuarto de arriba.

Un niño con un cabello color Rojo como de fuego de un tono un poco mas fuerte que el cabello de su padre y unos ojos color agua marina en un tono algo fuerte de unos 8 años.

"_hm...definitivamente son nuestros hijos ...Gaara" _pensó para si misma la chica mientras sus dos hijos bajaban por las escaleras muy tranquilamente.

Si...esos dos enanos eran nada mas y nada menos que los hijos del kazekage de Suna Sabaku No Gaara y la chica con la que se había casado...Matsuri el único amor de su vida y la luz de sus ojos claro y tan bien sus hijos.

Los dos pequeños bajaron a ordenes de su madre para irse lo antes posible ya que era algo tarde y como siempre su padre detestaba la in puntualidad.

"bien niños listos para ir con su papa?"cuestiono la madre de los pequeños regalando les una tierna sonrisa.

"Hai!.." contestaron los dos pequeños al unisono.

Los dos pequeños usaban ropa algo colorida el pequeño Gatsu usaba una camisa de manga larga color roja y unos pantalones color negro, Mientras que la pequeña Tsuri usaba una falda como su madre color café junto con una camisa de manga corta color azul rey.  
los dos pequeños para su corta edad ya eran unos Genins graduados entrenados por sus mismos padre y madre pero claro aun asi iban a la academia aun que solo para aprobar sus exámenes ya que sus padres los entrenaban.

"bien...hoy es día de entrenamiento y su papa nos dirá algo importante así que vamos salgan.." decía Matsuri haciendo que sus hijos salieran para después salir ella y cerrar la puerta de su hogar.

Y asi fueron caminando hasta la torre del kazekage los dos pequeños junto a su madre.

Por su parte Gaara y Matsuri no habían cambiado mucho realmente, Matsuri realmente con los años se había puesto aun mas linda de lo que ya era y seguía teniendo ese comportamiento penoso y tímido con Gaara aun que estuvieran casados, su ropa la misma en cuanto a técnicas Gaara le había enseñado bastante por lo que sabia usar arena como Gaara y al igual cargaba un recipiente en forma de calabaza con arena.  
Mientras que Gaara parecía que los años no le pasaban ya que se veía exactamente igual en cuanto a facciones, tenia el pelo un poco mas esponjoso no mucho casi ni se notaba a la vista y su altura ya era de 1.70.

"Mami hoy nos va a entrenar papi" cuestiono la pequeña Tsuri mientras al caminar saltaba un poco

"si hoy tu papa los entrena" respondió Matsuri alegremente

"hm yo quiero ser el próximo kazekage aun que eso implique vencer y superar a Papa quiero ser tan fuerte como el" respondió muy seguro el pequeño Gatsu caminando con los brazos cruzados costumbre que tenia por su padre.

la chica de pelo café solo sonrió al oir la determinación del pequeño "bien...pero tendrás que esforzarte mucho...tu papa es muy fuerte y sera algo difícil" respondió Matsuri tierna mente a su hijo

"bien..." contesto el pequeño Gatsu con la seriedad de Gaara

Realmente es que el pequeño Gatsu era la viva imagen de Gaara solo que mas pequeño su hijo era tan parecido a el y respetaba tanto a Gaara que quería ser como el, muchas de sus actitudes eran igual y aveces hasta hablaba igual.

La pequeña Tsuri era mas parecida a Matsuri muy alegre y tierna, pero si se molestaba comenzaba a tener el carácter de Gaara fría,seria y callada.

"bien niños llegamos...toquen la puerta y saluden a su papa" pidió Matsuri a sus hijos detniendose justo en la puerta de la oficina de Gaara.

los dos pequeños asintieron y tocaron la puerta esperando con mucha paciencia y respeto la orden para entrar.

"adelante..." se escucho una voz seria y fría dar el permiso

los dos pequeños al escuchar el permiso entraron corriendo y fueron directo al escritorio donde se encontraba sentado en una silla el chico pelirrojo leyendo papeles. Si, el padre de esos dos pequeños.

"papi! papi!" saludaron los dos pequeños al unisono llamando la atención de el pelirrojo.

y al oir las voces tan familiares Gaara quito la mirada un momento de los papeles que firmaba y revisaba para poner la vista en esos dos pequeños.

"hm...como están pulgas?" pregunto Gaara sonriendo les a los dos niños algo que realmente no hacia común mente pero sus hijos lo a meditaban.

"bien papi!..mami dijo que hoy nos entrenas tu" respondió alegremente Tsuri con una sonrisa.

"hm su madre les dijo bien" contesto el sin ningún problema "pero ...y donde esta ella?" cuestiono Gaara al mismo tiempo al no ver a Matsuri.

a lo que los dos pequeños entendieron sus manitas señalando serca de la puerta donde se encontraba su madre parada a mitad de la oficina.

Gaara volteo a la mitad de la oficina poniendo su mirada en su esposa y luego se levanto de su asiento caminando con suma tranquilidad hacia Matsuri.

Matsuri por su parte solo se quedo quieta a mitad de esa oficina sin hacer nada mas que sonreír dulcemente al ver la linda imagen.

"Matsuri...hoy te ves hermosa" fue lo unico que dijo el pelirrojo alagando a Matsuri en un todo de casi susurro para que sus hijos no oyeran haciendo que la chica castaña demostrara un hermoso color rojo en sus mejillas y una sonrisa aun mas hermosa.

* * *

bueno eso es todo por hoy gracias por leer y bueno pasare lo demas tan pronto me sea posible no se espanten y bueno el siguiente capi se llamara **Kankuro** si habra un poco de divercion pero no mucha jaja bueno espero los comentarios que me haran feliz y bueno eso es todo por ahora un saludo a todo mundo besos abrazo y bueno sayo ^^


	2. Kankuro

ok bueno gracias a todos los que leyeron y espero ver los mensajes! jaja ok primero haré un informe el primero es que aqui no lo edite para nada por que pues mi internet se puso de hijo d la santa y borro el editado que acabo de hacer hace menos de 30mn...creanme si tarda mi español en aquellos entonces era malisimo ahora solo es malo asi que bueno este lo dejare asi con unos cuantos errores de ortografia y mucha repeticion de el pelirrojo sexy asi que sorry por eso el siguiente lo editare esto es solo para actualizar ya hoy por que en unos dias no puedo... asi que el siguiente ya tendra correciones...bueno eso es todo

**Nota:nada de esto me pertenece asi que como no me pagan es gratis leerlo jaja coman frutas y verduras! **

* * *

**Capitulo 2 Kankuro**

Matsuri comenzó a sonrojarse sin mirar a Gaara a la cara y sin decir nada.

—Hm….Siempre fuiste así nunca me mirabas a la cara pero.. tenemos hijos ¿cual es el problema?—pregunto Gaara con la misma seriedad de siempre mientras sus dos pequeños se quedaban a mirar la escena.

—Si….Siempre fue así …me sonrojaba bastante y me ponía muy nerviosa…no te miro a la cara…por que sigues teniendo esa mirada que me pone de rodillas..—respondió Matsuri en susurro algo apenada y nerviosa.

—Niños háganme un favor… Vallan por su tío Kankuro y tráiganlo, Necesito decirle algo.—pidió Gaara a sus hijos muy tranquilamente.

—rayos quería ver que pasaba…—se quejo la pequeña Tsuri en susurro haciendo un puchero.

—¡Hai!—contestaron los pequeños al unísono obedeciendo al instante mientras salian por la puerta volviéndola a cerrar dejando a Gaara y Matsuri solos.  
—Son muy obedientes…—decía Matsuri mientras veía salir a sus dos pequeños.  
—Gracias a ti, los educaste muy bien.— Respondió Gaara.

—¿Deverdad?, pero si no fui yo tu también me ayudaste eres un buen padre Gaara… —respondió Matsuri levantando sui mirada para ver a Gaara.

—Garcias…—fue lo que salió de los labios del pelirrojo.

—¿Porqué?—cuestiono la castaña algo sorprendida sin saber porqué el agradecimiento.

—Por darme dos hermosos hijos una de las mas grandes felicidades de mi vida y por enamorarte de alguien como yo…—respondió Gaara con un tono dulce, aun que el no expresaba sentimientos con Matsuri era algo completamente diferente.

—¿Am? ¿Una? ¿Y cual es la otra?—pregunto inocentemente Matsuri.

—Hm…—sonrío Gaara — Tu…—contesto Gaara acercándose mas a Matsuri dándole un muy tierno beso que ella correspondió junto con un abrazo.

Matsuri decidió terminar el beso si dejar de abrasar a Gaara acercándose a su oído y susurrándole dulcemente.—Te Amo Gaara…  
Gaara se quedo quieto y de nuevo volvió a sentir esa calidez en su pecho que solo podía darle ella y correspondió el abrazo susurrándole de la misma manera a Matsuri—Yo Tambien Te Amo princesa…

Todo iba bien hasta que se oyó alguien tocar la puerta, a lo que Gaara dio la orden para pasar sin soltar a Matsuri.  
Un joven Castaño con una pintura morada en la cara apareció en la entrada de la puerta con dos pequeños sujetados a sus piernas, de unos 30 años vestido de una camisa negra y pantalón del mismo color, si... El era Sabaku No Kankuro.

—Gaara podrías decirle a tus hijos que suelten mis piernas camine con ellos así hasta aquí.—Pidió el castaño señalando a los dos pequeños sujetando sus piernas.

—papi fuimos por tio kankuro como dijiste—hablaron los dos niños al unisonó abrazando cada uno a las piernas de el castaño.

—Bien niños dejen a su tío Kankuro vamos bájense.—les dijo Matsuri a sus dos hijos con una cara algo divertida al ver la imagen de sus hijos casi atados a Kankuro.

—¡aah!...pero nos estábamos divirtiendo mami..—se quejo la pequeña Tsuri haciendo un puchero muy gracioso inflando sus cachetes algo que tenia por su madre.

Los dos pequeños obedecieron y dejaron a Kankuro caminando en dirección a la se su madre.

—y bien Gaara ¿que tenias que decirme?—cuestiono el marionetista algo apresurado viendo la imagen de Gaara abrazando a Matsuri.

—Hm…se escucho el clásico ruido de Gaara aun abrazando a Matsuri.

—tsk…vamos dime ya deja de estar de pervertido con Matsuri ya están casados por dios eso lo pueden hacer en privado—se quejo el chico esperando una respuesta a lo que Gaara solo regreso una mirada de cierra la boca.

Si Sabaku No Kankuro seguía siendo el mismo solo que con 3 pequeñas diferencias.

—¡Papi! ¡papi!—se escucho gritar a dos pequeños que se sujetaron a las piernas de kankuro como habían hecho Gatsu y Tsuri.

—¡aaaa mira nada mas Katsari y Shima mis dos hermosos pequeños!—dijo muy alegremente Kankuro tomando a su hijo Shima para cargarlo mientras la pequeña con el nombre de Katsari abrazaba su pierna.

—hm parece que tus hijos llegaron…. Bueno era que Temari y Naruto quieren que vallamos a Konoha por una semana.. para visitarlos, Puedes llevar a tus hijos con nosotros a Temari le agradara.—dijo finalmente Gaara soltando a Matsuri.

—¡siiiii!—se oyó gritar a los 4 pequeños al unisonó.

—Hace mucho que no veo a Temari san me pregunto como estará…—pregunto Matsuri al oír la noticia.

—Estoy bastante seguro de que muy bien será una suerte si el vago la esta manteniendo y no al revés—respondió Kankuro.

—por el bien de el mas vale que no…—respondió muy seriamente Gaara.

—papi Shima estuvo preguntando mucho por ti.—se escucho la voz de la pequeña Katsari tirando un poco del pantalón de Kankuro

Katsari era una pequeña niña de unos nueve años con un color de ojos miel y un cabello castaño claro algo largo pero muy lindo, vestida de una falda gris y una camisa café con un carácter algo dulce pero a la vez un poco fuerte.

—¿a si? ¿bueno que pasa Shima?—pregunto Kankuro a su pequeño mirándolo a la cara.

—yo… yo te extrañaba papi—respondió el pequeño Shima muy tímidamente bajando un poco la mirada.

El pequeño Shima tenia ocho años apenas un niño de unos ojos color entre miel y verdosos con la luz del día parecidos a los de hermana y un cabello castaño bastante claro, de personalidad tierna y muy pura algo callado, vestido de un pantalón blanco y una camisa de manga larga del mismo color.

—Bueno no te preocupes ya estoy aquí.—respondió Kankuro dándole un abrazo a su hijo—y bien ¿donde esta su madre?

—Dijo que vendría en diez minutoscontesto la pequeña Katsari.

—M bien de acuerdo—respondió Kankuro bajando al pequeño Shima que al instante camino unos pasos hacia Matsuri y Gaara.

—papi y ¿Cuándo nos iremos a ver a tía Temari y Tío Naruto?—cuestiono la pequeña Tsuri tirando un poco de la gabardina de Gaara.

Gaara bajo la mirada para ponerla sobres su pequeña y solo contesto—les dire cuando venga su tía y poder informarle la situación ¿deacuerdo?—Respondio Gaara muy tranquilamente.

—sip.—contesto la pequeña Tsuri.

—am tío Gaara…—llamo Katsari.

—….¿que pasa?—pregunto el pelirrojo.

—pues… me preguntaba si …. Am si Gatsu y Tsuri ¿ podían salir a jugar un rato mientras llega mama?—pregunto la pequeña Katsari muy tímidamente ya que savia que su Tío Gaara era bastante serio.  
—¡si papi! ¿podemos salir a jugar?—preguntaron ahora Gatsu y Tsuri al unisonó.

—Hm…. Veinte minutos al campo de entrenamiento regresen a tiempo de acuerdo—respondió el pelirrojo dando permiso a sus dos pequeños.

—¡siiiiiiiiiii!—se escucho gritar a los cuatro pequeños muy emocionados y comenzaron a salir corriendo excepto Gatsu que prefirió caminar.

—¡Shima, Katsari! ¡nada de justus!—grito Kankuro por el pasillo al ver que sus hijos ivan algo lejos mientras el pequeño Gatsu estaba a punto de salir.

—Gatsu dile a tu hermana que tampoco puede hacer justus—hablo Matsuri antes de que el pequeño Gatsu se fuera.

—Hm…. De acuerdo…—respondió el pequeño con el mismo tono de su padre y salió.

* * *

y bueno eso es todo por ahora espero que les haya gustado nos vemos luegop yyy dejen sus comentarios! sorry de nuevo por la falta de correcion este fue uno de mis primeros fics asi que bueno se imaginaran... y bueno el segundo fic que tuvo mas popularidad no se por que lo publicare mas tarde a mediados de este si no es que cuando temine este por que no mentire de este facil son 20 capitulos a lo menos guiandome por lo que ya tengo escrito y lo que me falta...asi que bueno eso es todo por hoy y en el siguiente capitulo bueno se llamara **El Entrenamiento **espero que les guste un saludo a todos sayo ^^!


	3. El Entrenamiento

Ok bueno aquí yo de nuevo con el siguiente capi de esta historia ahora si ya mas arreglado y todo eso jeje eso si e de dejar los guiones por que estoy acostumbrada a poner estos signos "" y también son correctos pero a partir de este capitulo el asunto se alarga en cuanto a palabras asi que a partir de ahora los capítulos son mas largos jeje espero que les gusten pero dejo los guiones por que la verdad me da flojera poner los otros ademas eso es mas común en el foro de OUAT y Hellsing asi que lo dejo asi y ya que e visto que ha gustado tanto esta historia y tiene muchas vistas y comentarios pocos pero no pasa nada, y gracias a todos los que ponen sus comentarios jeje me ayudan a subir los capis mas pronto jeje asi que bueno en vez de que siga hablando y no me calle aqui les dejo el capi ^^ que lo disfruten y seguiré esperando esos RVW's gracias de verdad por los que dejan jeje y sin mas aquí el capi como dije ^^!

**Nota:como siempre nada me pertenece asi que es gratis! disfruten mientras puedan! y no se enajenen tanto! jaja na no es cierto esa ultima ok ya.**

* * *

**Capitulo 3 El Entrenamiento**

—Se parece demasiado a ti Gaara kun—dijo Matsuri riendo un poco al oir la respuesta del pequeño Gatsu.

—¿Tu crees?—cuestiono Gaara a la castaña con bastante curiosidad.

—Si.. se nota que es tu hijo—Respondió Matsuri sonriendo al ver que no habia muchas diferencias en cuanto a actitud.

—Si con la misma seriedad de aguafiestas y sin humor—Respondió Kankuro burlándose haciendo que Matsuri riera un poco mas.

Gaara no dijo nada pero definitivamente volteo a ver a su hermano con mirada de cállate —Tsk… Muy gracioso kankuro... — contesto Gaara con mucho fastidio — y bien, ¿donde esta Sari?—Cuestiono el ya que hace bastante tiempo que no veía a su cuñada.

—Esta en casa pero ya oíste a Shima, debe de estar a punto de llegar—Respondió Kankuro muy normal callando su humor al instante sin realmente escuchar los pasos detrás de el.

—Hum… No, De hecho estoy justo aquí..—Se escucho a una chica hablar detrás de kankuro haciéndolo saltar del susto.

—¡Dios Sari no hagas eso!, me va a dar un infarto un día de estos—se escucho reclamar y casi gritar al castaño del susto casi saltando un pie del suelo.

Mientras a Matsuri se le formaba una sonrisa en el rostro—¡Sari!, ¿Cómo has estado?—cuestiono felizmente ella viendo a Sari entrar.

Sari y Matsuri llevaban mucho tiempo siendo amigas y la verdad es que se llevaban muy bien las dos.

Sari era una joven de la misma edad de kankuro unos treinta, con un cabello color castaño mas claro que el de kankuro que le llegaba a la cintura y unos ojos color miel, vestida con una falda gris a la altura de las rodillas y una camisa café que le iba muy bien.

—Bien gracias Matsuri, ¿y que tal tu?—cuestiono del mismo modo Sari dando un paso mas hacia adelante.

—Muy bien y am Sari chan, kankuro san tiene razón, deberías dejar de llegar así..—respondió la castaña con una expresión en su rostro algo graciosa.

—¡lo vez! Te lo dije—respondió kankuro con la razón casi con voz de satisfacción por que alguien apoyara su queja.

—eh…..—suspiro Sari—bien bien pero no se cual es el problema kazekage sama también lo hace ya deberían de estar acostumbrados ¿no?—dijo Sari como si nada casi reclamando y culpando a Gaara.

—Ab…pues… si …¡pero el es el!—respondió Matsuri con una buena razón a medias realmente nada convincente.

—Hm…, No sigue saltando cuando llego así..— se escucho a Gaara tranquilamente respondiendo a la pregunta de Sari.

Mientras el castaño solo mostraba un cierto puchero de berrinche —bueno si ya terminamos de hablar sobre los hábitos de asustar quisiera decirte algo Sari..—interrumpió Kankuro algo frustrado.

—de acuerdo… ¿Qué sucede?— escucho la chica atentamente volteando a ver a Kankuro.

—Gaara quiere que vallamos a Konoha para visitar a Temari y Naruto y bueno el llevara a Matsuri y mis sobrinos así que vamos a ir.—respondió Kankuro en un tono neutro.

—¡si claro! Y ¿Cuándo partimos?—pregunto Sari muy emocionada con la noticia casi saltando.

—hoy mismo…, Tengo que entrenar a Gatsu y Tsuri, será a las seis los espero en la entrada de Suna.—explico Gaara como si no fuera gran cosa mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho.

—de acuerdo… — asintió ella sin problemas — y a todo esto, ¿donde están mis pequeños kankuro?—pregunto Sari al no ver a sus dos hijos notando la ausencia de gritos y abrazos.

—Fueron a jugar con Gatsu y Tsuri están afuera en el campo de entrenamiento—respondió Matsuri señalando la ventana de la oficina que daba a la parte trasera del campo de entrenamiento.

—m esta bien mientras no haya accidentes—fue lo único que dijo Sari al escuchar donde estaban sus pequeños ya que ellos casi no jugaban con Gatsu y Tsuri.

Mientras Gaara miro la hora del reloj y se acerco a la ventana para ver a sus hijos con algo de seriedad, era ya casi la hora de que los dos enanos regresaran...

—hm… faltan dos minutos…—se escucho decir a Gaara mirando por la ventana serio y con su misma postura.

* * *

Mientras los cuatro pequeños estaban en el campo de entrenamiento jugando con la arena del suelo muy entretenidos.

—hice una casita de arena —se oyó decir al pequeño Sima muy feliz sentado en la arena cos sus manitas moldeando la arena.

—yo un castillo—dijo felizmente Tsuri señalando el castillo.

—mmm…—se escucho un pequeño ruido departe de Gatsu que había notado algo mirando de reojo la ventana de la torre notando a su papa vigilando.

—¿Qué pasa Gatsu nii san?—pregunto algo intrigada Tsuri al notar lo que hizo Gatsu.

—Vamos Tsuri papa nos esta esperando…—respondió el pequeño pelirrojo haciendo un movimiento con la cabeza indicando que se fueran.

—Shima, vamos ya ya llego mama—se escucho también decir a la pequeña Katsari llamar a su hermano.

—de…De acuerdo—contesto tímidamente el pequeño Shima parándose de la arena.

—bien…—respondió Tsuri haciendo lo mismo que Shima.

Shima y Tsuri se levantaron de la arena mientras que Gatsu y Katsari ya estaban parados y se dirigieron a la entrada trasera de la torre para subir con mucha calma y sin prisas.

* * *

—ya vienen…—se escucho decir a Gaara separándose de la ventana.

—¿Gatsu noto que estabas en la ventana cierto?—pregunto Matsuri sin ninguna sorpresa ya que Gatsu para su corta edad era igual de bueno detectando si alguien lo seguía o miraba.

—si… es muy bueno en eso..—contesto Gaara con cierto orgullo casi invisible antes de que los pequeños entraran por la puerta.

—¡Mami!—se oyó desde el pasillo gritar a Shima y Katsari entrando por la puerta con unas dulces sonrisas en su rostro.

—sabes si sus voces fueran iguales esto seria muy confuso…—dijo Matsuri oyendo los gritos.

Sari al escuchar los gritos se puso en cuclillas a la altura de sus dos hijos recibiéndolos con un abrazo.

—Mira nada mas mi pequeño Shima y mi pequeña Katsari—Dijo muy alegremente Sari abrazando a los dos pequeños mientras Gatsu y Tsuri entraban a la habitación acercándose a Gaara y Matsuri.

—llegamos a tiempo son nueve cuarenta papa veinte minutos como dijiste.—informo el pequeño bastante orgulloso de su puntualidad a lo que Gaara solo se limito a asentir.

—bueno niños ya oyeron que vamos con su tía Temari así que es momento de irnos para prepararnos, nos vemos en casa Kankuro kun—sugirió Sari mientras se despedía de kankuro dándole un beso en la mejilla.

—¡Hai!—respondieron los dos pequeños al unisonó.

—de acuerdo… Bueno niños vallan con su madre yo los veré en un rato de acuerdo—dijo kankuro colocando sus manos en las cabecitas de sus hijos revolviendo les el cabello un poco.

—bien papi te veremos allá—respondió el pequeño Shima.

—bueno hasta luego Matsuri chan, Kazekage Sama y bueno niños.—se despidió muy amablemente Sari a punto de salir.

—hm deja ya las formalidades Sari….— se escucho detener al pelirrojo a Sari con mucha calma.

—hasta luego tía Sari—se despidieron Gatsu y Tsuri con sus manitas.

—nos vemos Sari..—respondió Matsuri despidiéndose de igual forma que los dos pequeños mientras Sari desaparacia por completo de la vista de todos.

Mientras Kankuro miraba por la puerta como su familia se marchaba —Dios no puede ser mejor..—

—se ve que estas muy feliz con Sari chan ¿verdad kankuro san?—dijo Matsuri al ver lo feliz que estaba Kankuro.

—Realmente no podría ser mas perfecta—respondió kankuro colocando sus brazos detrás de su cabeza tipo gesto de Naruto.

—hm… entiendo, bueno kankuro ya casi son las diez es hora de entrenar—se escucho decir a Gaara señalando el reloj.

—vamos niños diríjanse abajo.—sugirió Matsuri dirigiéndose a la puerta junto con los pequeños al oír lo que dijo Gaara.

—De acuerdo….—respondió el pequeño Gatsu tan serio como Gaara.

—bien…—respondió muy neutral Tsuri.

—suerte niños yo me tengo que ir—se despidió tambien Kankuro viendo como los pequeños se alejaban con Matsuri.

—Kakuro….—llamo la atención Gaara antes de que su hermano partiera.

—¿Qué pasa?—pregunto el castaño deteniéndose en seco ya que estaba justo en la puerta ya.

—llega a tiempo…—respondió Gaara en un tono de orden refiriéndose a la hora de salida para Konoha.

—Hum…—bufo Kankuro al oír eso—bien bien, bueno hasta entonces Gaara..—respondió el marionetista por ultimo para luego salir.

—Hm… Hasta luego..—respondió el chico pelirojo para después bajar el campo de entrenamiento.

* * *

Mientras la castaña colocaba a sus pequeños en el capo de entrenamiento para comenzar —Bien niños, ¿Dónde dejaron las bandas?—pregunto Matsuri al notar que sus dos pequeños no tenían las bandas protectoras de la arena como acostumbraban.

—A qui—contesto la pequeña Tsuri sacando la banda de uno de sus bolsillos de kunais colocándosela en el cuello como la traía Matsuri.

—¿y la tuya Gatsu?—cuestiono Matsuri al pequeño notando que el no la traía.

El pequeño Gatsu solo miro a su madre como si nada y metió la mano a su pantalón para tomar su banda mostrándosela a su madre y luego colocándosela en la frente ya que era un entrenamiento y por lo general si era con su padre o alguna misión Gatsu se ponía la banda en la frente a diferencia de Gaara aun que lucia algo parecido a Naruto de pequeño solo que con el pelo rojo y por alguna razón a Gaara por las mismas marcas negras alrededor de los ojos que parecían ojeras pero las de el pequeño Gatsu no eran ojeras.

—Bien, ¿todo listo?—se escucho la voz de Gaara llegando al campo y notando como sus dos hijos ya traían las bandas de la arena puestas.

—¡Hai!—contestaron los dos pequeños al unisonó.

—Bien… Probaremos tus reflejos primero Gatsu, aléjate diez pasos desde el punto de tu madre.— pidió el pelirrojo con su tono frio de siempre mientras señalaba a donde tenia que ir Gatsu.

El pequeño Gatsu obedeció a su padre y se alejo diez pazos hacia el norte desde el punto de partida donde estaba parada Matsuri.

—El enemigo puede atacar en cualquier momento, es por eso que hay que estar atento a cada movimiento y ruido..—explicaba Gaara quedándose a lado de Matsuri.

—Matsuri…. Lanza arena…—susurro Gaara para que su hijo no viera venir nada.

—¿etto…Pero no es un poco peligroso Gaara kun?—pregunto algo preocupada la castaña.

—Hh…. ¿No confías en nuestros hijos?—pregunto Gaara con la misma postura que Gatsu de brazos cruzados.

—No, no es eso es solo que… No me parece seguro…—respondió Matsuri con cierto nerviosismo.

—Hm… Confía en mi princesa…—respondió Gaara muy seguro con una media sonrisa y un tono muy tierno.

—bueno…— cedió ella sin poder discutir a ese tono y esa sonrisa así que decidió hacer caso.

—hm… ¿Cuánto mas voy a esperar?—cuestiono el pequeño Gatsu algo aburrido.

—Atento….—se escucho decir a Gaara y en solo menos de un segundo Matsuri ya estaba detrás de Gatsu.

Matsuri apareció de el lado contrario de Gatsu y lanzo tres estrellas con arena sin intención de herir a Gatsu solo de que las viera venir.

—¿Am?—reacciono el pequeño Gatsu muy rápido volteando a ver las tres estrellas venir.

El pequeño pelirrojo vio las estrellas y solo extendió su mano abierta en señal de alto, formando un muro de arena como defensa sin problemas atrapando las tres estrellas.

—… Bien Gatsu detectaste a tu madre rápido y tienes buenos reflejos—dijo Gaara al notar lo bien que lo hizo el pequeño pelirrojo.

—¿Por eso nos dijiste que no trajéramos nuestra arena papi?—cuestiono la pequeña Tsuri viendo todo lo que acababa de pasar parada justo dos pasos a lado de Gaara.

Si el pequeño Gatsu y Tsuri para su corta edad eran bastante buenos por lo menos para ya un grado chunin y siendo hijos de Gaara y Matsuri pues como tal sabían usar arena igual que sus padres sin ningún problema o dificultad.

—Si…. El terreno es tu arma tienes que aprender a usar los elementos de y todo lo que este a tu alrededor en el campo—Respondió Gaara dando una explicación.

—hm… Bien…—respondió Gatsu de igual manera.

—Tsuri ven aquí…—llamo Gaara a su hija.

—hai.. ¿Que pas papi?—cuestiono la pequeña Tsuri parada justo enfrente de Gaara, mientras Matsuri se volvía a acercar a Gaara y Tsuri.

—bien… ¿Recuerdan que les enseñe a hacer justus con la arena juntos?—pregunto Gaara a los dos pequeños con su semblante serio de siempre, Mientras Gatsu se acercaba también de nuevo.

—si…—contestaron los dos pequeños al unisonó.

—Bien…. Por que hoy en su entrenamiento real van a pelear contra mi—respondió Gaara con máxima seriedad.

—¡¿Qué?!—se escucho casi pegar el grito a los dos pequeños y Matsuri quien ya estaba junto a Gaara de nuevo.

—¿e… estas seguro de eso Gaara kun?—cuestiono la castaña algo impactada ya que Gaara nunca había hecho algo así en un entrenamiento es decir no los dos pequeños contra el.

—pero, pero no podemos vencerte…—se quejo Tsuri tímidamente.

—_hm…. Igual a su madre…, _solo tienen que quitarme este pañuelo negro, eso es todo..—contesto el pelirrojo sacando un palia-cate negro del bolsillo de su pantalón gris.

—pero…—Trato de quejarse de nuevo la pequeña Tsuri antes de ser interrumpida por Gatsu.

—hm… Bien lo haremos…—respondió Gatsu como si nada, muy seguro de sus palabras.

—¡¿Qué!?—se escucho de nuevo gritar pero esta vez solo a Matsuri y Tsuri.

—ts… Si quiero ser el próximo kazekage tengo que superar a papa ¿no es asi?—respondió bastante decidido Gatsu.

—_decidió igual que su padre….—_paso por la mente de Matsuri sonriendo al oir lo que dijo Gatsu.

—no les haré daño, estas son las simples reglas, ustedes dos me atacaran juntos tratando de obtener el pañuelo….—explicaba Gaara tendiendo el pañuelo frente a ellos.

—suena muy simple..—dijo Matsuri mas relajada.

—Pero…. No sera tan simple el campo completo es su terreno y arma yo solo usare mi arena y el campo al igual que ustedes con derecho a un justsu y solo un ataque sin lastimar los.. ¿entendieron?—pregunto Gaara de nuevo con la misma seriedad y postura de siempre atorando el pañuelo negro entre su chaleco gris.

Los dos pequeños se limitaron a asentir con la cabeza sin decir nada y se prepararon.

—Bien.. Empieza ahora—dio la señal Gaara. Que en un segundo ya estaba a la mitad del campo usando la tele transportación de arena.

El campo de entrenamiento era un lugar bastante grande ya que era el patio trasero de la torre que daba ya con los limites de Suna, con unos pocos arboles pero bastante bonito aun que solo fuera arena.

Los dos pequeños notaron donde estaba Gaara reaccionando al instante y comenzando a formar un sello los dos al mismo tiempo.

—**Rendan Suna Shigure.**—dijeron los dos pequeños al unisonó terminando el sello y en manos de un parpadeo empezaron a lanzar balas de arena en dirección a Gaara.

Solo para distraer realmente su ataque no era muy fuerte ya que ellos todavía no tenían el nivel de Gaara pero al hacerlo los dos juntos el justu era un poco mas fuerte de lo normal.

Gaara vio venir los disparos de arena de ambos pequeños y sin ningún movimiento su arena reacciono automáticamente envolviéndolo en un escudo de arena.

—hm… Bien pero no lo suficiente…—se escucho decir muy bajo a Gaara mientras Matsuri veía todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

—**Suna Bunshin no justu—**se escucho decir al pequeño Gatsu sacando tres colones de arena sólidos tratando de distraer a Gaara y quitarle el pañuelo que lo tenia atorado entre el chaleco gris.

Los clones de Gatsu comenzaron tratando de atacar a Gaara cuerpo a cuerpo sin éxito ya que Gaara fácilmente se protegía con la arena hasta que decidió des hacerse de los colones.

Mientras Tsuri estaba ya planeando algo que entendió Gatsui a la perfección con tan solo gestos de su hermana.

—… Bien suficiente de clones Gatsu…—se escucho decir al Kazekage tomando su arena y golpeando a los clones que estaban tratando de derivarlo.

—tsk… Bien no hay alternativa Tsuri….—llamo Gatsu

—¿ahora?—pregunto Tsuri a una distancia recomendable de Gaara

—si…—contesto Gatsu juntando sus manos para hacer un jutsu.

— **Sabaku Taisō—**dijeron los dos pequeños al mismo tiempo haciendo un jutsu sacando dos cascadas de arena no muy grandes en dirección a Gaara para enterrarlo.

—¡Gatsu,Tusri NO!—se oyó a Matsuri tratar de advertir pero ya muy tarde.

Gaara noto como los dos pequeños hicieron el sello y la arena venir hacia el así que solo salto quedándose en el aire con la ayuda de su arena sin que los pequeños se dieran cuenta.

—lo logramos perfecto..—dijo victoriosamente Gatsu acercándose a donde se supone que debería de estar Gaara enterado.

—hm casi bueno…..—se escucho la voz profunda del pelirrojo mayor desde arriba.

—pero si te enteramos..—discutió el pequeño Gatsu.

—hm…no… **Gokusa Maisō—**respondió Gaara sin siquiera hacer sellos enterrando con arena movediza a los dos pequeños en menos de un parpadeo.

—kso no me puedo mover!—se escucho decir a la pequeña Tsuri tratando de salir.

—tsk…ni yo—se escucho ahora a Gatsu

—eeeeh….—suspiro cierta castaña ya enfrente de esos dos pequeños con una gotita en la frente —lo hicieron mal…—dijo ella.

—pero, ¿Por qué?—cuestiono la pequeña Tsuri a punto de hacer un puchero.

—No debieron de hacer eso.—volvió a decir Matsuri.

—pero, ¿Qué hicimos mal?—pregunto ahora Gatsu.

—bien les contare, antes de que su papa y yo nos casáramos el era mi sensei.—contaba la castaña algo ruborizada.

—¿Qué?—se escucho a los dos pequeños al unisonó sin saber nada del pasado de sus padres ya que realmente nunca oyeron que hablaran de eso.

—si… Tres años, el era mi sensei..—repitió de nuevo Matsuri bajando la mirada un poco.

—su madre sabe usar arena como yo por que yo le enseñe en esos tres años..—hablo Gaara también explicando un poco mientras sacaba a los dos pequeños de el entierro.

Los dos pequeños salieron cuidadosamente y posaron sus miradas en sus dos padres bastante interesados por oír esa historia.

—Si… En un entrenamiento hice exactamente lo mismo que ustedes—dijo Matsuri mirando a sus hijos.

—¿ y que paso?.—Preguntaron los dos pequeños.

—hm…. Lo mismo la entere hasta el cuello.—respondió Gaara de brazos cruzados.

—¿te entero en la arena mami?—cuestiono la pequeña Tsuri algo interesada

—si, tres veces para ser exactos.—respondió Matsuri recordando eso entrenamientos mirando al cielo.

—Wow…, ¿y como lo venciste?—pregunto Gatsu.

—bien les ayudare.—respondió la castaña a sus dos hijos regalándoles una tierna sonrisa.

—pero no ahora…—interrumpió Gaara—son las cinco hay que ir a casa.

—soka… Hay que prepararse para ir a konoha, bueno ya oyeron a su papa niños vamos caminen.—les indico Matsuri a todos que pasaran primero.

Y justo cuando Gaara comenzó a caminar dejando atrás a Matsuri.

—** Gokusa Maisō—**escucho decir a Matsuri enterando a Gaara en arena movediza con la misma rapidez con la que el entero a los pequeños.

—¡¿Pero que?!—se escucho decir al pelirrojo bastante sorprendido ya enterado hasta el cuello.

Los dos pequeños voltearon ya algo lejos y vieron justo lo que paso estando a menos de siente pasos de Gaara.

—¿y?, ¿Qué tal lo hice Gaara sensei?—pregunto Matsuri inocentemente riendo un poco.

—_hm… ni lo vi venir…, ¿_Dijiste Sensei?—cuestiono o Gaara notando como lo había llamado Matsuri.

—¡_o dios mío!… se me salió el sensei…_—pensó la chica algo nerviosa ya que sabia lo que Gaara hacia cuando le decía "sensei".

Gaara fácilmente salió de el entierro de la castaña apareciendo ya cerca de ella demasiado dejando a los dos pequeños a unos quince pasos de distancia no para escuchar pero si suficiente para ver.

—¿dijiste… Sensei?—volvió a cuestionar Gaara ahora enfrente de Matsuri con una voz un tanto provocadora se podría decir y una mirada que era para morirse.

—Ab..yo…etto..—trataba de explicar la chica con cierto titubeo.

—¿Am?—se escucho un ruido de los dos pequeños que se voltearon a ver entre si mientras veían lo que pasaba sin acercarse.

—Hm… Sabes muy bien lo que pasa cuando me dices eso, ¿cierto?…—pregunto de nuevo Gaara sin que escucharan sus hijos.

—Ab…yo…—trataba de formar palabras Matsuri ya que sabia exactamente lo que sucedía cuando le decía así a Gaara pero realmente su cerebro no estaba funcionando muy bien.

Gaara miro al cielo un segundo notando la posición del sol que le indicaba la hora y noto que faltaban cuarenta minutos para las seis así que solo decidió.

—Hum….—hizo un pequeño ruido Gaara como de berrinche—bien, por esta ves lo pasare es algo tarde ya y hay que irse.—

—de…de acuerdo…—respondió Matsuri por fin formando una palabra en su cerebro con un tono bastante colorido en el rostro.

—pero…ese juego es de dos… y se que te va a encantar, así que me lo cobrare después… Solo hay que deshacerse de Gatsu y Tsuri por una hora será muy fácil…—añadió Gaara pero esta ves en un tono un tanto bastante sexy y un tanto pervertido en todos los sentidos posibles.

y justo ahi el cerebro de Matsuri dejo de funcionar correctamente y por una obvia razón al escuchar eso de Gaara fue como si todo en su cabeza chocara entre si y no pudiera ni responder mientras que en su rostro el rojo carmesí se convirtió mas bien en un rojo intenso como el del cabello de Gaara.

—a…a…..—fue todo lo que salió de los labios de Matsuri sin poder siquiera decir algo.

—….Si… Eso pensé…, Bien niños se acabo el entrenamiento es hora de irnos..—llamo Gaara a sus dos pequeños para que continuaran caminando hasta la próxima entrada de la torre.

—oe… nii san, ¿sabes lo que acaba de pasar?—cuestiono en susurro la pequeña Tsuri a su hermano.

—no lo se…creo que se quieren mucho..—respondió Gatsu lógicamente.

—bien niños vamos con su papa y luego iremos a casa para ir a Konoha.—se oyó la dulce voz de Matsuri ya a tan solo dos pasos de sus pequeños diciéndoles que tenían que hacer y definitivamente con mas coherencia

.

* * *

yy bueno mis queridisimos lectores hasta aqui este capitulo la verdad que si estaba largo y tome un rato y e de mencionar que en mi adorable pais son las 2:13 de la mañana jaja a la hora que termine de editarlo que me tomo como 30 mn media hora tal vez no lo se jaja y bueno e de agradecer a todos los que leen y los vere en el proximo cap espero que este les haya gustado y bueno el siguiente capitulo si mi memoria no falla...espero que no se llama **Konoha **ya si me falla lo corregire jaja por que no me acuerdo en este momento a insanas horas de la mañana y de hecho creo que me comi y puse letras de mas en esta parte asi que que se le hara xD bueno saludos abrazos muchos besos a los que leen gracias por leer y bueno hasta el proximo un saludo sayo ^^ =)


	4. Konoha

Bueno mis queridisimos lectores e aqui el capitulo cuatro como lo prometí si ya se muy tarde pero ha sido una semana algo ocupada asi que bueno no e tenido mucho tiempo para editar y todo eso y como sabrán ya que a partir de aqui son mas largos los capis toma facil una hora y media este asunto de corrección pero bueno dejemos nos de excusas baratas y habladuría y espesemos ojala les guste ^^.

* * *

**Capitulo 4 Konoha.**

Gaara y Matsuri comenzaron a caminar en dirección a la entrada trasera de la torre  
Junto con el pequeño Gatsu y Tsuri hasta llegar a su oficina donde Gaara reviso si todo estaba en orden antes de partir.

—Bien creo que todo esta en orden aquí así que, ya nos podemos ir—informo Gaara asomándose una vez mas a su oficina para asegurarse de que todo estuviera en orden.

—¿am.. Nos tenemos que llevar nuestra arena papi?—cuestiono tierna mente Tsuri antes de ir camino a casa.

—si, asi que hay que ir a casa... Vamos—respondió Gaara haciendo un gesto con la cabeza en señal de que caminaran.

Todos comenzaron a salir de la torre sin prisa y muy tranquilamente, Gaara y Matsuri caminaban juntos mientras que Tsuri y Gatsu estaban caminando enfrente de ellos.

mientras a la chica castaña se le formaba una hermosa sonrisa en el rostro al ver al pequeño pelirrojo —Gatsu camina igual que tu….—se escucho decir a Matsuri mientras caminaba a lado de Gaara.

—Hm….¿y como es igual que yo?—cuestiono Gaara caminando con su clásica postra de brazos cruzados.

—hum… Así..—respondió ella haciendo un pequeño ruido señalando la postura de Gaara.

El Kazekage no pudo evitar sonreír un poco ante tal cosa —hm….Tsuri es muy parecida a ti..—dijo Gaara como si nada viendo a la pequeña Tsuri caminar.

—¿Am?, ¿Cómo?—pregunto inocentemente Matsuri.

—un una carita muy tierna y esa dulce mirada…., Tiene tu cabello y el mismo color negro noche de tus ojos….—respondió Gaara cambiando a un tono un poco mas dulce haciendo que Matsuri sonriera.

—um….Gatsu el..se parece mucho a ti, ese mismo cabello rojo fuego, esa actitud incluso tiene el color de tus ojos…—respondió Matsuri algo ruborizada agachando la mirada un poco.

Gaara al oir eso solo sonrió muy dulcemente algo poco común en el que solo hacia con Matsuri y sus dos hijos y nadie mas.

—hm Gracias pero… No se por que tiene esas ojeras si el duerme muy bien—respondió Gaara sin saber por que el pequeño Gatsu tenia las mismas marcas negras alrededor de los ojos parecidas a ojeras igual que Gaara.

—puede que sean departe de el….—respondió Matsuri sin siquiera dar un nombre ya que Gaara sabia a quien se estaba refiriendo.

—hm…. Tal vez…la ultima vez que uso ese elemento magnético con la arena..aparecieron esas mismas marcas alrededor de sus ojos parecidas a ojeras..—respondió Gaara con un tono frio y serio.

—soka, puede que sea hereditario… tal vez por eso las tiene—comento ella pensando.

—ya llegamos..—se escucho decir al pequeño Gatsu parado enfrente de la puerta de la casa.

—o si lo siento hijo no estaba prestando atención.—se escucho hablar a Matsuri abriendo la puerta de la casa.

—mm eso fue rápido..—dijo la pequeña Tsuri ya que no se le hizo largo el camino.

—bien niños… Suban cámbiense y vayámonos.—se oyó esta vez a Gaara en un tono algo de orden mientras todos entraban a la casa.

—de acuerdo..—contestaron los dos pequeños al unisonó subiendo las escaleras a sus respectivos cuartos.

La casa de los Sabaku No dejada a manos de Gaara ya que Temari se había ido a vivir a konoha por el puesto que le había dado Gaara y el trabajo requería vivir en konoha, mientras que kankuro al casarse con Sari solo se mudo dejando la casa a manos de Gaara que ya estaba igualmente casado.

—creo que deberíamos de hacer lo mismo—sugirió Gaara subiendo las escaleras al único cuarto que era por supuesto de el y Matsuri.

Matsuri solo obedeció y siguió a Gaara para cambiarse como dijo el.

Al poco tiempo Gaara y Matsuri ya estaban abajo ya cambiados y listos, Gaara tenia puesta su gabardina de siempre de color entre guinda y rojo vino, un pantalón gris y por supuesto su chaleco gris junto con la segunda gabardina de kazekage y por supuesto su arena. Mientras que Matsuri tenia una falda gris fuerte que iba cinco dedos arriba de la rodilla algo corta con unas medias negras, su camisa color azul fuerte y un chaleco color café que llevaba una especie de tela blanca para su arena y unos guantes negros que le llegaban hasta el antebrazo.

Al poco tiempo Gatsu y Tsuri bajaron de igual manera ya cambiados, Gatsu traía puesto un pantalón negro junto con una camisa de manga larga color negro y un chaleco gris parecido al de Gaara para su arena. Mientras que Tsuri tena una camisa azul fuerte de manga corta junto con un chaleco café con una tela blanca para su arena y una falda café junto con un short negro debajo que combinaba muy bien.

—bien creo que ya nos podemos ir..—se escucho decir a Gaara viendo bajar a los dos pequeños.

—si creo que si—respondió Matsuri acercándose a la puerta para salir de la casa.

—¡Hai!—contesto Tsuri ya lista

—listo…—respondió tambien Gatsu.

—bien… Entonces vamos..—señalo Matsuri abriendo la puerta para que todos salieran volviéndola a cerrar detrás de ella.

Gaara, Matsuri y los dos pequeños llegaron a la entrada de suna a la hora acordada y notaron que por primera vez en su vida Sabaku No Kankuro había llegado a tiempo junto con Sari y los dos pequeños Shima y Katsari.

—hm esta es la primera vez que llegas a tiempo…— soltó Gaara viendo a su hermano mayor parado abrazando a Sari esperándolos a ellos.

—hm… No Sari me apresuro, y tu, a tiempo como siempre verdad Gaara—contesto Kankuro en un tono de no molestes soltando a Sari.

—Me sorprende un poco, Matsuri chan nunca llega temprano—hablo esta vez Sari notando que rara la vez Matsuri llegaba a tiempo.

—¡shhhh! Calla Sari los niños no tienen por que saber eso.—callo Matsuri a Sari l instante con cierta cara de pena.

—¿Am?, ¿Tu llegabas tarde Mami?—cuestiono la pequeña Tsuri ya que Gaara siempre les inculco a sus hijos la puntualidad, una de sus tantas partes de hacer el papel de buen padre.

—Am… pues.. a mis entrenamientos con tu papa..—respondió algo avergonzada Matsuri agachando un poco la mirada.

—yo quiero saber como es que ustedes se casaron..—se oyó preguntar al pequeño Gastu algo curioso.

—papi tu nunca nos has contado como te casaste con mami..—se escucho hablar al pequeño Shima tímidamente ya que también le daba curiosidad saber como es que sus padres se casaron.

—eso es cierto.—aseguraron al mismo tiempo Tsuri y Katsari.

—¿Eh?—se escucho un ruido de confusión de parte de los dos Sabaku No y las dos castañas.

—¿Por qué hicieron eso?—cuestionaron los cuarto pequeños al unisono algo confundidos.

—ab.. …es..que—trataban de explicar Matsuri y Sari.

—les contaremos después.—se escucho decir al mismo tiempo a Gaara y Kankuro algo nerviosos y es que la verdad la historia de cómo pasaron de novios a casarse era una historia algo rara y no muy buena en cuanto a la situación por la que paso se podría decir.

—¿am?—hicieron un ruido de confusión los cuatro pequeños mas confundidos que antes por las respuestas de sus padres.

—Ab… Nada nada, vamos niños caminen que es momento de irse—respondió Matsuri algo nerviosa tratando de evitar el tema apresurando a los pequeños.

—De acuerdo..—respondieron Shima, Tsuri y Katsari al mismo tiempo con la misma cara de confusión

—Hm….. Eso no es una respuesta solo estas evadiendo la pregunta.—respondió Gatsu con el mismo tono de Gaara y por desgracia la misma habilidad para que contestara alguien….

—¡Kso!..¡Kso!, ¡Kso!, por que tenias que parecerte tanto a el…—susurro Matsuri con una gotita en su frente.

—Gatsu.. es tarde deja de cuestionar a tu madre y vayámonos. —dijo Gaara al ver como el pequeño pelirrojo era definitivamente una versión pequeña de el.

—¡Tsk!...Esperare una respuesta entonces—respondió Gatsu muy tranquilamente comenzando a caminar con los brazos cruzados.

—tiene razón tu papa Gatsu vayámonos

es tarde y hay que llegar a konoha para en la noche—interrumpió kankuro tratando de hacer que todo fuera mas rápido.

—ya oyeron a su tío y a su papa, vamos caminen.—hablo Matsuri indicando que todos caminaran.

—bien..—contesto Gatsu esta vez avanzando mas.

Y asi los cuatro pequeños y sus respectivos padres se dirigían a konoha muy tranquilamente….

* * *

Mientras tanto en la aldea de Konoha unos años después, cierto chico rubio estaba algo atareado y desesperado.

—kso… ¡Maldición!, no entiendo como la abuela hacia todo esto, ¡son demasiados papeles!—gritaba el chico rubio bastante harto y desesperado con un montón de papeles regados por doquier que tapaban todo el escritorio hasta que oyó a alguien tocar la puerta.

—Eh….—suspiro el chico—Adelante.

—Naruto, ¿Cómo vas con todo eso?—pregunto una rubia al mismo tiempo que entraba a esa oficina hecha un desastre.

Una rubia de unos ya sesenta y seis años con una gabardina verde abierta y ropa color blanco de unos ojos color café claro y la verdad es que para su edad tenia un cuerpo de una chica de treinta bastante escultural y muy voluptuosa.

—¡aaah estos malditos papeles ya me hartaron!—grito Naruto apunto de volverse loco.

—hm… Ese es el precio de ser Hokage Naruto eso era lo que querías ser no es así, además alguna vez yo también tuve que hacer todo ese papelerío así que deja de quejarte tanto—respondió Tsunade con la mayor tranquilidad del mundo.

—¡eso no es justo!, ¡Tu también eres Hokage por que no vienes aquí y me ayudas con esto envés de estar tomando y pasarla con ero sennin!—Reclamo Naruto enojado y bastante harto de papeles.

Tsunade al oír eso se acerco tranquilamente a Naruto y se detuvo justo enfrente del escritorio como si nada.

—¡Por que ese es tu trabajo!—grito Tsunade furiosa tomando su puño y golpeando fuertemente en la cabeza al rubio tirándolo de la silla en la que estaba.

—¡Auuuu!—se quejo Naruto por el dolor levantándose del suelo con un enorme chipote en la cabeza.

Si Uzumaki Naruto, después de la cuarta guerra ninja había cumplido su sueño y ahora era en Hokage Naranja de Konoha llamado así por dos razones.

El rubio ya tenia unos veintiocho años la misma edad de Gaara y su aspecto a diferencia de Gaara había cambiado un poco al igual que su ropa, Naruto llevaba ya la gabardina de sexto Hokage solo que era de un color Naranja con unos detalles de fuego negro, un pantalón ahora negro y su chamarra naranja con negro con el respectivo sello de el clan Uzumaki en la espalda.

En cuanto a sus facciones, Su cabello ya era demasiado parecido al de su padre Minato Namikaze sus ojos del mismo color azul cielo mas apuesto con los años y realmente el parecido con su padre era sorprendente pero el color Naranja y sus tres bigotes de cada lado de sus mejillas le daban un toque único a Naruto pero su actitud era la misma de siempre.

—eso no es justo tu no haces nada abuela..—respondió Naruto llorando y sobándose la cabeza.

—hm… solo vine a verte, además Jiraya no esta en Konoha fue a una misión—respondió Tsunade haciendo una especie de puchero de niña pequeña.

—ts… Vamos abuela, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan ya juntos?—pregunto Naruto algo interesado.

—casi dos años..—Contesto Tsunade algo ruborizada.

—¿Y que esta esperando ero sennin para pedirte matrimonio?—pregunto Naruto poniendo una cara de fastidio.

—¡Naruto!—grito Tsunade a punto e golpear a Naruto de nuevo hasta que se oyó a alguien tocar la puerta por segunda vez en el dia.

—Adelante…—dio el rubio permiso para que entraran.

Y en ese momento entro un de pelo negro azulado con unos ojos color negro intenso como la noche, de tez muy blanca con una camisa de color azul fuerte de manga larga y unos pantalones negros, si…. El era….

* * *

bueno mis queridisioms lectores me tarde años lo se no necesitan mencionarl poro la verdad de computadora caresco y de tiempo igual me gustaria decir que por que es vacaciones actualizare mas pero siento decirles que mi madre torcio los planes y ahora saldre de vacaciones contra mi voluntad y si contra mi voluntad por que en mi casita tengo internet y un xbox con membrecia y a donde voy ni eso asi que bueno sorry de nuevo intentare publicar cuando sea posible mejor y un saludo a todos ellos quenes leen yyy bueno espero los rewies asi que un nos vemos en el siguiente sayo ^^


	5. Recuerdos

**_bueno gente ya se que diran primero que nada un saludo y bueno de segundo si lo se me tarde años para este capitulo muy largo pero bueno e de mencionar que para reedactar esta cañon asi que lo hare lo mejor que pueda, e de mencionar que este fic de naruto para quen conocee y ve el manga esta basado hasta la parte de los 5 kages y futuro asi que solo avisando xD, y este caitulo en lo personal fue el que mas me encanto escribir tambien ya que aqui hacemos sufrir a Sai para los que lo odian (como yo) antes de saber una parte de su historia (pero me sigue callendo mal) asi que espero hacerles reir y sea de su agrado ^^ una vez mas siento la tardanza pero e estado envuelta en problemas escolares y fisica y quimica y bla bla bla ya se que les da igual mi vida lo que sea xD bueno empesemos!_  
**

**_PD: Personajes no mios asi que ya saben lo demas bla bla...bla_**

* * *

**Capitulo 5 Recuerdos.**

—¡Sasuke!—Saludo Naruto bastante feliz de ver a su amigo.

Si ya habían pasado varios años desde la cuarta guerra ninja y todo había cambiado en konoha, Tsunade por su parte comenzó a tener una relación formal con Jiraya después de haber salido con el ya que esa fue la apuesta al ir tras Pain, una cita y como siempre Tsunade perdió, por primera vez acepto su derrota y salió con el algo que Jiraya quería desde hace mucho tiempo y le gusto así que siguió saliendo con el Sannin.

Por su parte Sasuke regreso a Konoha después de una pelea con Naruto y discutir un largo tiempo con el y su hermano mayor revivido Itachi, que lo lograron convencer, pudo regresar y ser en cierto modo aceptado por konoha y los demás kages ya que el, Naruto y el mismo Itachi detuvieron a Madara y al falso Madara junto con Kabuto y su jutsu de resurrección, algo un poco complicado ya que tanto como Sasuke y Itachi se vieron un poco obligados a usar el Susano mientras Naruto recurrió a kurama llegando aun los tres justo a tiempo para ayudar a los cinco kages.

—Hm…Naruto, Tsunade sama.—saludo Sasuke en su tono desinteresado de siempre algo común en el.

—Sasuke..—Saludo Tsunade deteniéndose antes de darle el golpe a Naruto.

—Naruto.., ¿Qué paso con esa misión rango S que me tenias?—Pregunto Sasuke ya que no sabía nada de la misión que le dio Naruto.

—¡Oooo Soka!—recordó Naruto—lo siento Sasuke se la di a Sai tenía que mantenerlo lejos de la aldea por esta semana.—respondió el rubio rascándose la cabeza.

—Tsk…Sai es un inútil—respondió Sasuke al oír eso.

—lo sé pero es un ANBU y además Gaara vendrá hoy en la noche para quedarse una semana.—contesto Naruto dado una explicación.

—¿supongo que viene con su hermano y Matsuri no?—cuestiono Tsunade al oír eso de que llegaría en la noche ya que ella sabia pero no que día ni a qué hora.

—si, y bueno, ¿recuerdas lo que paso la ultima vez que vino Gaara con Matsuri, Sasuke?—Pregunto Naruto ya que la respuesta era muy ovia.

—hm si… que idiota.—respondió Sasuke recordando.

_Flashback.._

Era una tarde muy linda en Konoha y cierto pelirrojo estaba de visita con su ya novia y a punto de ser esposa Matsuri, a darle la noticia a su mejor amigo rubio.

Gaara se dirigía pacíficamente con Matsuri a la torre de Konoha para ver a Naruto pero el rubio llego antes.

—¡Oe Gaara!—grito el chico rubio desde detrás de el algo lejos para llamar la atención.

—hm…Naruto te iba a buscar..—dijo Gaara volteando y notando que Naruto venia "acompañado".

—si oí que estabas en konoha y vine, fui con Sai a una misión y la verdad no tiene mucho que regrese.—explico Naruto—o hola Matsuri, ¿Cómo estás?, Hace tiempo que no nos vemos.

—Hola Naruto san..ab… pues estoy bien—respondió tímidamente Matsuri.

—hm interesante … hola Matsuri chan..—Saludo Sai en un tono algo pervertido.

Un chico de pelo negro y ojos del mismo color, de tez muy blanca como Sasuke vestido siempre de negro con una camisa que solo le cubría la mitad del pecho y unos pantalones negros y con la actitud de un perfecto idiota sin modales y patán.

—Hola Sai..—Saludo Matsuri del mismo modo parada junto a Gaara lo mas pegada que se pudiera a el.

La castaña por su parte ya conocía a Sai pero le daba algo de miedo ya que Sai era un pervertido pero solo con ella y con nadie mas.

—que tal Kazekage..—Saludo Sai lo mas cortes que podía lo cual fue nada ya que siempre se comportaba como un idiota y sin modales con Gaara y siempre quejándose con el de las habilidades de Matsuri.

—Hm….—eso fue lo único que salió de Gaara ya que el odiaba a Sai por su falta de modales y cortesía.

—Ab… ehm….. Vamos Gaara caminemos tu y yo un poco lejos de Sai y hablemos..—sugirió Naruto al ver como la expresión de Gaara cambiaba aun que parecía la misma Naruto llevaba tanto tiempo conociéndolo que sabía cuando a el le pasaba algo o estaba molesto y eso era, Gaara estaba bastante molesto de ver a Sai.

—hm bien…—contesto el pelirrojo tan serio como siempre—Matsuri… espérame un momento aquí de acuerdo…—le dijo Gaara a la pequeña castaña cambiando su tono a uno mas tierno cosa de verdad que muy poco común en el.

—Hai.. Gaara sen..—se detuvo la castaña en esa palabra que por mas que fuera su novia aun se le salía decir sensei y ella solo asintió de nuevo.

Y justo en ese momento Naruto pudo Notar cuanto era que su amigo quería a esa linda chica castaña, para después caminar unos cuantos metros lejos de Matsuri y Sai.

—bueno Gaara antes de todo, ¿Cómo has estado?—pregunto Naruto alegremente alejándose con Gaara.

—Hm… muy bien gracias Naruto, ¿y que tal tu?—cuestiono Gaara casi del mismo modo solo que con su tono de siempre.

Mientras la pequeña Matsuri no despegaba la mirada de ese chico pelirrojo que con tan solo verlo hacia que su corazón latiera mas rápido de lo usual hasta que una voz la saco se sus pensamientos.

—¿y que tal estas Matsuri chan?, Sabes cada día estas mas bonita.—pregunto Sai al mismo tiempo que alagaba a Matsuri y viéndola con una mirada un tanto de pervertido poniendo a la pequeña castaña muy nerviosa.

—Ab…etto…muy..muy bien si—respondió Matsuri muy nerviosa.

—¿y por que tan nerviosa?—cuestiono Sai acercándose demasiado a Matsuri quedándose a dos pasos enfrente de ella.

—ab….pues…es…es..que—Trato de explicar Matsuri aun mas nervosa por la cercanía de Sai aun que como explicar que le tenia miedo a Sai por ser un raro y mirarla como pervertido como si la fuera a secuestrar o algo así.

Mientras que Sai se sentía casi el dueño de Matsuri ya que le molestaba que un chico se le acercara o que ella hablara tan bien de otro chico pero la realidad era que Sai no era absolutamente nada de Matsuri y solo el mismo se estaba dando ese derecho.

—sabes Matsuri eres muy linda, ¿No quisieras salir conmigo?—pregunto Sai por primera vez para una cita en un tono algo de pervertido acercándose ya demasiado a Matsuri encerrándola en una pared.

—lo…lo siento Sai san pero no—Respondió Matsuri mas que seguro, no es mas era un hecho que nunca saldría con Sai y menos con alguien que no fuera Gaara.

—¿Pero por qué?—cuestiono Sai colocando sus manos en la cintura de la pequeña castaña.

—por que…—trataba de hablar Matsuri que empezaba a temblar del miedo tratando de empujar a Sai.

Mientras que Gaara y Naruto seguían hablando a unos diez pasos de distancia de Matsuri y Sai solo que dándoles la espalda, Hasta que Gaara pudo escuchar eso ultimo que trato de decir la pequeña castaña volteando al instante y notando donde tenia las manos puestas Sai.  
Naruto por su parte noto la acción de Gaara al voltear por lo que hizo lo mismo notando lo que había hecho Sai y justo en ese momento pudo sentir como Gaara pasaba de tranquilo a su actitud de hace varios años con sed de Matar.

—¿Por qué?—cuestiono de nuevo Sai acercándose ya demasiado a Matsuri como para darle un beso.

—¡Por que tengo a alguien!—soltó Matsuri casi gritando para que Sai se apartara.

Y justo como lo quería Matsuri, Sai se alejo poniendo una cara un tanto de enojo al oír eso.

—¿y quién es ese imbécil?—reclamo Sai al mismo tiempo que preguntaba muy enojado.

Gaara por su parte se quedo mirando la escena escuchando cada palabra de Sai con una cara de asesino bastante tétrica y en menos de un segundo al escuchar lo último que dijo Sai Gaara levanto su manga derecha hasta su antebrazo yendo en dirección a Sai bastante molesto.

—ou….Sai esta muerto..—soltó Naruto viendo la estupidez de Sai al mismo tiempo que notaba lo que Gaara había hecho.

La pequeña Matsuri por su parte no contesto nada hasta que alguien llego detrás de Sai y le toco el hombro.

—¿¡Qué quie….!?—se escucho la pregunta a medias ya que justo en el momento en el que Sai se dio la vuelta pudo sentir a alguien golpearlo muy fuerte en la cara tirándolo al suelo y rompiéndole la nariz.

—jajaja aah estoy seguro de que eso se pudo oír hasta la torre jajaja—decía Naruto acercándose a Sai y a Gaara mientras se descostillaba de la risa.

—¡¿Demonios Naruto, Porque tu amigo me golpeo en la cara?!—pregunto Sai enojado sin ningún respeto a Gaara como kazekage.

Mientras que a Gaara ni siquiera le dolió el golpe es mas lo disfruto ya que en unas ocasiones había visto a Sai mirar a Matsuri de una forma poco apropiada antes de hacerla su novia, aun que pudo haberle deshecho el rostro a Sai, solo se quedo parado enfrente de el con todavía su mirada asesina y aterradora.

—eeeh…..—suspiro Naruto acercándose a Sai—Sai eres un Idiota….—volvió a decir Naruto tratando de no reír mas mientras Sai se tapaba la Nariz por la sangre.

—¿estas bien…Matsuri?—pregunto Gaara en un tono muy tierno aun sin quitar la mirada de asesino de Sai.

—s…si…Garcias…—contesto Matsuri del mismo modo colocándose tímidamente detrás de Gaara

—¡¿Ahora que hice?!—cuestiono Sai aun con su mano en su nariz.

—eeeh….. Matsuri….. es la novia de...— comenzó a hablar el rubio siendo interrumpido fríamente por el pelirrojo.

—Eres una maldita basura...— se oyó decir a Gaara aun con esa mirada asesina y un tono mas frio de lo usual.

—tsk...cual es el problema!—volvio a gritar Sai bastante harto y con un derrame.

—Gaara..— pufo Naruto con una cara de harto —Matsuri es la novia de Gaara— finalizo el.

— y que harás solo por que toque a tu novia vamos yo no sé como puede fijarse en alguien como tu.—respondió Sai muy altanera mente.

—Sai cállate!—Grito Naruto cambiando de humor al instante a un humor bastante enojado.

—¿Qué? Es decir que le vio a él solo miralo tiene una cara de maniático asesino—respondio Sai de nuevo sin respeto alguno.

—hm…. Mala elección de palabras basura….**Sabaku kyu.— **se escucho decir a Gaara mas que enojado mientras la arena comenzaba a salir del recipiente encerrando a Sai en una prisión de arena.

—¡Gaara kun—!Grito Matsuri tratando de que Gaara no cometiera locuras o mejor dicho un asesinato.

-¡Gaara! Espera calma no lo asesines.-Grito Naruto de igual manera tratando de hacer que Gaara entrara en razón.

Gaara por su parte ignoro los gritos y alzo su mano abierta al aire comenzándola a cerrar un poco.

-Escucha bien basura…yo soy el Kazekage de suna y me tienes que respetar-decía Gaara cerrando cada vez más su mano.

-no me digas…-contesto Sai con mucho sarcasmo y sin respeto provocando mas a Gaara.

-¡Sai cállate de una maldita vez!-se escucho de nuevo gritar a Naruto enojado.

-¿Qué?, no creo que se atreva.-reto Sai a Naruto y Gaara como si nada.

-Hm…..No tengo una alianza con Konoha y no la puedo romper por un ibecil como tú, pero escucha… Te acercas, tocas o tan solo te atreves a mirar a mi novia y me olvidare de la alianza con Konoha para matarte yo mismo..-advirtió Gaara con una voz muy fria y un semblante bastante serio.

-Hm… Eso, lo veremos-se oyó decir a Sai importándole un comino lo que había dicho Gaara.

Gaara al oír eso solo se enojo aun mas y cerro su mano de golpe apretándola fuertemente hasta que se oyeron tronidos muy fuertes como de algo romperse.

-¡kaaaaaaaaaaaaah!-se escucho un grito de dolor departe de Sai demasiado fuerte.

-Gaara tranquilo vamos, suelta, suelta.-decía Naruto tomando a Gaara de la muñeca tratando de que soltara a Sai antes de que lo pulverizara.

-Gaara kun, por favor tranquilo.-se escucho pedir a Matsuri de un modo muy tierno tratando de convencer a Gaara.

-m….Bien…-respondió Gaara calmándose un poco abriendo su mano y dejando caer a Sai de un modo muy brusco.

-¡kaaaah…tsk…kso….duele..-se escuchaba decir a Sai como podía quejándose de el dolor.

-¡Levántate ya Sai!-ordeno Naruto enojado aun.

-hm…No puede….-Respondió Gaara como si nada.

-¿Qué?, ¿Por Qué?-cuestiono Naruto algo extrañado.

-hm… por que le rompí tres costillas y un brazo en tres…-Respondió Gaara sin ni siquiera rastro de arrepentimiento aun que realmente no había por que.

-auch…-se escucho eso departe de Matsuri.

-…no te preocupes Matsuri, se curara…-respondio Gaara al oír el ruido de Matsuri.

-tsk…. Genial ahora tendré que llevarlo al hospital, como demonios se supone que voy a explicar que le paso…-se escucho decir a Naruto con mucho fastidio.

-ts….tsk…-se escucho de nuevo a Sai quejarse en el suelo sin poder levantarse.

-Hum….-bufo Gaara -eso te enseñara a no tocar a mi novia, Basura…

_Fin de flashback._

-hm con que eso fue lo que paso, interesante-se escucho decir a Tsunade al oír por fin toda la historia ya que ella no la sabia.

-Si el muy Baka reto a Gaara y aun peor toco a Matsuri pero fue algo gracioso- contesto el rubio recordando lo gracioso que fue.

-Hm… Que idiota pero… vamos a darle crédito ya que no sabía nada que yo recuerde Sai no estaba en la aldea cuando Gaara menciono que Matsuri era su novia.-se escucho decir a Sasuke con su postura de siempre de brazos cruzados algo parecida a la de Gaara.

-eeeh…la ultima vez que vi a alguien coquetear con Matsuri Gaara casi lo hace pedazos….-añadió Tsunade con una cara un tanto de miedo.

La verdada era que con Gaara y Matsuri en ese sentido era una cosa muy delicada ya que al parecer Gaara ya tenia ciertos defectos y uno de ellos era que era una persona bastante celosa en cuanto a que alguien le hablara a Matsuri o miraba en forma poco apropiada, y si alguien lo hacia definitivamente Gaara no perdonaba y menos por Matsuri ser ahora su esposa, asi que a cualquiera que hiciera algo así Gaara realmente no pensaba dos veces si matarlo o no.

-y bueno… ¿a que hora llegara Gaara?-cuestiono el azabache con algo de interés.

-umm son apenas las siete dijo que a las diez más o menos llegaría-respondió el rubio recordando si había calculado bien ya que eran cinco horas desde suna hasta Konoha.

-y bien..¿le darás otra misión a Sasuke, Naruto?-cuestiono Tsunade recargándose en el escritorio de Naruto.

-Eeeh…¾Suspiro Naruto¾No me darás vacaciones cierto Abuela…-afirmo Naruto con los ojos medio cerrados y una cara de cansancio.-mmm…si, solo esta semana Gaara vendrá y seguro que la querrá pasar contigo, además sabes que aprecio mucho a Gaara así que esta es tu semana libre.

-¡Genial!-Grito el rubio felizmente.

-pero… Antes estos papeles y claro la misión de Sasuke.-dijo den nuevo Tsunade matando la alegría de Naruto de hace pocos segundos.

—¡aaaaaaaah, Kso!¾volvió a gritar el rubio con mucha flojera.

—hm…Baka..¾se escucho decir a Sasuke-No, no quiero misión ya, con quitarme a el imbécil de Sai basta, además tengo que entrenar a mis Hijos Naruto, ¿lo recuerdas?, casi no paso tiempo con ellos mas que para entrenarlos¾explico el azabache.

—o soka… ¿y que tal tus hijos, sasuke?-pregunto el rubio algo interesado.

—muy bien gracias, ¿y los tuyos Naruto, que tal?-cuestiono de igual manera Sasuke.

—Muy bien ya sabes el pequeño algo hiperactivo y mi pequeña muy bien parecida a su madre.-respondió el rubio rascándose la cabeza y sonriendo.

—hm.. Si me imagino, bueno Naruto me voy tengo que ir con mis hijos, nos vemos Naruto, leidi Tsunade.-se despidió Sasuke con su tono de siempre.

—si claro Sasuke nos vemos luego.-se despidió muy normalmente el rubio.

—nos vemos Sasuke…—se despidio Tsunade con la mano recibiendo de vuelta una despedida con la mano de parte de el azabache.

* * *

_**y bueno eso es todo por hoy espero que lo hayan disfrutado siento lo de los guiones pequeños ni idea de que paso en mi reedaccion que algo cambio o.0 pero bueno al grano jeje la conti estara tal vez esta semana con suerte y en unas horas estara la de mi otro fic asi que bueno hasta luego y e de dar pistas que en el siguiente no se lo querran perder ya que trata de Sasuke y sus lindos hijos otro capitulo que disfrute escribiendo ^^ jeje bueno un saludo sayooo! ^^**_


	6. Itachi y Sasuke

**hola mis queridos lectores bueno primero que nada siento la muy larga espera solo digamos que la vida no es justa y tampoco los malditos de telmex..una muy larga historia que no contare por que la verdad no me apetece en este momento eeeh pero una infinidad de disculpas y bueno aqui el capi por fin ya actualizare entre cada semana y cada 15 dias.**

* * *

**Capitulo 6 Itachi y Sasuke**

Sasuke camino fuera de la torre sin rumbo especifico hasta llegar a un lago bastante grande que había en Konoha, el lago donde en su niñez entrenaba con su padre unas pocas veces y notando que había un chico de tez blanca y cabello negro de unos doce años y con un color de ojos verde olivo.

—Papa.—.llamo el chico haciendo unos cuantos sellos con las manos notando desde un poco antes de que llegara el azabache su presencia.

—hm….notaste mi presencia verdad, tu practicas demasiado…. Itachi— respondió Sasuke al notar las buenas habilidades de su hijo y notando también que el pequeño Itachi estaba practicando últimamente mucho.

—es un entrenamiento, algo que tengo que hacer…—respondió con un tono muy calmando el chico.

Si… ese era el hijo de Sasuke Uchiha, Itachi Uchiha llamado así en honor al hermano mayor de Sasuke, Itachi y la verdad es que el pequeño Itachi era exactamente igual a el hermano mayor de Sasuke por alguna razón tenía el mismo carácter, actitudes, y hasta maneras de pelear, pensar y planear. Mientras que en aspecto también era muy parecido, el mismo cabello y color de ojos junto con las marcas de la cara de Itachi.

_—hm es muy bueno….me recuerda tanto a ti…nii san…_¿dónde esta tu hermano—?cuestiono el azabache a Itachi terminando de pensar.

Itachi no respondió realmente y solo hizo una señal de que el azabache esperara un momento mientras el terminaba su jutsu

**—Katon Gokakyu No Jutsu—**pronuncio el chico haciendo un justu de bola de fuego bastante grande que se evaporo al tocar el agua al instante.

—hm…muy bien Itachi mejoras mas cada día..—dijo Sasuke viendo lo bien que salió el justu de Itachi.

—Gracias—…respondió el chico muy calmado— y Sasuke esta con mama, me parece que ya iba a estar la cena.— informo Itachi.

—¿y por que el pequeño Sasuke no esta entrenando contigo—?pregunto de nuevo Sasuke.

—Mama dijo que no, pero estaba algo emocionado por entrenar conmigo le dije que quizá la próxima vez…—contesto Itachi muy calmado dándose la vuelta y mirando a su padre.

Por su parte Sasuke al escuchar eso ultimo no respondió nada y solo se quedo pensando lo que su hermano Itachi le decía cuando no tenía tiempo de entrenarlo, _lo siento Sasuke…quizá la próxima vez…._, si eso era exactamente lo que le decía después de darle un pequeño golpe muy suave en la frente a Sasuke con la punta de sus dos dedos. Y justo exactamente era lo que hacía y decía su hijo Itachi a su pequeño hermano de apenas seis años de edad.

—y… ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?—pregunto Sasuke a su hijo saliendo de sus pensamientos.

—Siete horas...— respondió Itachi parado de una forma muy rara.

—hm…bien ya es demasiado vamos a casa con tu madre y tu hermano, deben de estar esperándonos si ya iba a estar la cena—sugirió el azabache haciendo un movimiento con la cabeza indicándole a Itachi que se fueran.

El pequeño Itachi solo asintió con la cabeza y siguió a su padre a casa ya que era algo tarde las ocho de la noche para ser exactos, Itachi ya llevaba casi ocho horas entrenando pero parecía aun no estar cansando ya que el era bastante fuerte para un niño de su edad se podría decir que demasiado.  
Los dos uchihas caminaron hasta llegar a una puerta de una casa de un color blanco y se detuvieron para tocar la puerta.

—un momento…—se escucho decir a una chica desde adentro de la casa y pasado unos cuantos minutos una linda chica de pelo rosa algo largo un buen cuerpo y unos lindos ojos verdes olivo atendió la puerta.

Los dos uchihas solo pasaron a la casa muy tranquilamente bien recibidos y justo en el momento en el que pisaron la casa.

—¡nii san!—grito un pequeño de unos seis años a su hermano en forma de saludo corriendo hacia el.

Un pequeño de un cabello color negro, ojos del mismo color de tez blanca vestido con una camisa azul fuerte de manga corta y un short de color negro un pequeño muy parecido a su padre se podría decir que igual a el de pequeño.

—hm… como estas pequeño Sasuke..—saludo Itachi muy felizmente colocando su mano en la cabecita del pequeño Sasuke que lo estaba abrazando.

El pequeño Sasuke de seis años llamado así por su madre que quería ponerle así por su padre, el e era bastante alegre pero a la vez algo serio, que le tenia un gran cariño y respeto a su hermano mayor Itachi igual que a su papa.

—¿y como te fue con Naruto kun y esa misión, Sasuke kun?—cuestiono la peli rosa algo tierna.  
Si Sakura Haruno era ahora la esposa de Sasuke, Mientras que Sasuke decidió darse una oportunidad con Sakura al regresar a Konoha y realmente salió todo mejor de lo esperado, claro antes de todo tuvo que recuperar la confianza de Sakura, su amor y por supuesto conseguir su perdón y el azabache lo logro con un año de esfuerzo lo logro.

—hm Naruto le dio la misión a Sai, dijo que hoy en la noche llegarían Gaara y Matsuri y quería deshacerse de el.—respondió Sasuke con mucha tranquilidad.

—¿Por lo que paso la ultima vez?—cuestiono Sakura con una gotita el la cabeza recordando la idiotez de Sai.

—¿hm como lo sabes?—cuestiono Sasuke algo sorprendido saber que Sakura se entero de eso.

—es difícil no enterarse los gritos de Sai se escucharon hasta la torre.—respondió Sakura como si nada.

—Hm si Naruto no quiere que ese inútil se acerque a Gaara y mucho menos a Matsuri.—respondió Sasuke muy normal.

—o soka… bueno ya esta la cena así que, Itachi Sasuke vallan y lávense las manos para cenar.—pidió Sakura a sus dos hijos muy amablemente.

—de acuerdo..—contestaron los dos niños al unisonó obedeciendo y yendo a lavarse las manos.

—hm… Itachi es exactamente igual que mi hermano—se escucho decir a Sasuke viendo a el pequeño Itachi que realmente para su corta edad el ya era un líder jonin muy hábil e inteligente ante cualquier situación….si igual a Itachi.

—si….¿sigues extrañándolo cierto?—cuestiono la peli rosa tímidamente.

—si…cada dia…El siempre me protegió aun hasta después de muerto me cuido hasta mucho mejor de lo que mis padres, ellos realmente no me prestaban atención a mi.—respondió algo triste el azabache.

—te cuido a la perfección el estaría orgulloso de ver lo que lograste ahora…—trato de consolar un poco Sakura.

—hm…fui un imbécil…tal vez….el seguiría aquí si no fuera por mi…—se culpaba cada vez mas Sasuke por haber dudado de su hermano mayor.

—¡nii san!—se escucho al pequeño Sasuke hacer una especie de berrinche llamando a su hermano parándose justo en la entrada de un jardín que daba a la puerta viéndose al fondo a Sasuke y Sakura.

—¿Qué pasa..Sasuke?—preguntó Itachi sonriéndole al pequeño deteniéndose quince pasos mas adelante que el y volteando para ver al pequeño Sasuke.

—¿Cómo qué, Qué pasa?, ¡prometiste ayudarme con mi Shuriken Jutsu!—seguía haciendo berrinche el pequeño Sasuke corriendo detrás de su hermano.

Itachi noto como el pequeño Sasuke corrió hacia el y levanto su brazo a la altura de la frente del pequeño Sasuke extendiendo dos de sus dedos, deteniéndolo con ellos con un pequeño golpe en la frente del pequeño no muy fuerte.

—Lo siento…Sasuke, Quizá la próxima vez….—respondió Itachi sonriéndole tiernamente al pequeño Sasuke dejándole la frente un poco roja por el golpe de sus dos dedos.

—hum…eso te hace un mentiroso, nii san…—respondió el pequeño Sasuke cruzándose de brazos algo indignado y mirando a otro lado haciendo un puchero inflando los cachetes muy graciosamente.

Itachi tomo su mano y solo la coloco sobre la cabecita del pequeño Sasuke y le dijo..

—lo siento.. Sasuke, te prometo que mañana será a primera hora, ¿de acuerdo?—respondió Itachi agachándose a la altura de el pequeño Sasuke con una mirada muy cariñosa hacia su hermano menor.

—bueno…—contesto el pequeño Sasuke cambiando de humor al instante.

—hm…me recuerdan a Itachi y a mi de pequeños son exactamente iguales…—se escucho decir a Sasuke mientras miraba a sus dos hijos con una mirada bastante tierna recordando esos tiempos de pequeños con su hermano mayor.

—hm… si lo se…., bueno mejor vamos a cenar—respondió Sakura con una dulce sonrisa.

—bien…Itachi, Sasuke a cenar..—se escucho a Sasuke llamar a sus dos hijos a lo que los dos pequeños solo obedecieron.

—papa…—llamo Itachi—¿iremos a ver al kazekage para saludar?—pregunto Itachi algo interesado por la visita de Gaara.

—hm no lo se…tal vez…—respondió Sasuke ya que todavía le costaba un poco hablar con Gaara.

—y el Hokage lo recibirá supongo—respondió Itachi haciendo una afirmación.

—si….hm ahora que lo veo son casi las nueve, ¿que estará haciendo Naruto ahora?—se cuestiono en alto el azabache antes de ir a cenar.

* * *

Mientras en otro lugar a varios metros de la casa del azabache en una mansión bastante bonita y amplia se encontraba un chico rubio casi corriendo por una de las habitaciones tratando de encontrar su banda de la hoja que se quitaba al irse a bañar.

—¡kso! ¡donde deje esa banda!—se reprochaba a si mismo cierto rubio buscando entre su ropa de la habitación una habitación muy amplia con varios muebles para ropa y una cama algo grande, hasta que alguien lo interrumpió.

* * *

'

_**y bueno aqui el pequeño capi no son preciosos los hijos de sasuke?**_

_**n.n adore escribir este capi y bueno e de mencionar ahora que este capi se que es muy corto y lo recompensare el siguiente capitulo si mi memoria no falla se llama Reunion en el caso de que no sea asi ya lo descubriran xD los hints...pues el pelirrojo esta en konoha y bueeno los pequeeños seran cada vez mas curiosos del asunto xD acualizare mi otro fic mañana a falta de tiempo por qien interese saber jeje y bueno eso es todo gracias por leer y RVWS saludos sayop ^^/ **_


End file.
